


и дьявол был когда-то

by suslikd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, actually a pairing is not mentioned for reason, not everyone is mentioned among characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suslikd/pseuds/suslikd
Summary: Маринетт тонула в светлых бабочках, почти задыхаясь от собственных чувств.[ЛедиБаг/Бражник]
Kudos: 1





	и дьявол был когда-то

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была ранее выложена на фикбуке, решила начать заполнение своего профиля тут именно с неё :)
> 
> А ещё я не поняла, как ставить звёздочки по центру, ну да ладно (:

Так уж повелось, что бабочки стали неотъемлемой частью её жизни, хотя насекомых Маринетт с детства не любила. С первым их появлением Маринетт ещё пыталась визжать и отбиваться. Со вторым — накрывать их банками, коробками и что ещё под руку попадётся.

Увы, бабочки были волшебные, и на третий день Маринетт смирилась. Бабочки окончательно обосновались в её комнате, и её сердцем медленно, но верно завладевал Бражник.

Маринетт отмахнулась от очередной светлой бабочки, так и норовившей посидеть на её щеке, даже не задумавшись: волшебные насекомые вели себя крайне беспорядочно, и это говорило об одном: сейчас Бражник без трансформации и совершенно не контролировал свою крылатую братию. Хороший знак: значит, можно действительно побыть наедине с собой без постоянного вмешательства в мыслительный процесс. Едва бабочки прочно обосновались в её комнате, Бражник использовал любую её эмоцию, чтобы наслать акуму. Нет, не затем, чтобы создать из неё свою марионетку или отобрать серьги, для подобного Бражник использовал других людей.

С Маринетт Бражник беседовал. Вклинивался ей в голову, чтобы поболтать, и поначалу жутко бесил. Потом Маринетт его игнорировала, чем немало бесила своего врага. Потом стала отвечать на его совершенно ужасные шутки, напоминавшие ей о предыдущем напарнике. Потом они подружились, если, конечно, постоянные разговоры через волшебных бабочек с тем, кто с завидной периодичностью втягивал её в сражения со своими марионетками, можно назвать дружбой.

Дружеские разговоры в любую свободную минутку становились всё менее дружескими, и Маринетт, отчаянно сопротивляясь, начинала влюбляться. В тихий, вкрадчивый и такой знакомый голос, в заботу и внимание, которые проявлял Бражник по отношению к её повседневным проблемам, в чувство защищённости, появлявшиеся под влиянием магии. Да и не только защищённости: Маринетт буквально чувствовала почти интимные объятия, которых не было. Были только мысли, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы… заинтриговать? Да, пожалуй. По крайней мере, на личную встречу, как Маринетт надеялась, её толкнула интрига.

Она уже знала, что это второй Бражник. Молодой, располагающий к себе… её бывший напарник. Её первый Кот Нуар. ЛедиБаг узнала его сразу же, когда он только ступил на крышу, где была назначена их первая встреча, ещё бы она не узнала этот влюблённый взгляд! Она тогда не удержалась от колкости: что, не сумел завоевать сердце как Кот и решил попробовать как Бражник? Бражник в тот вечер только усмехнулся и ответил, что решил воспользоваться ситуацией, раз уж магия нового Камня Чудес открывала перед ним совершенно иные возможности.

Уже потом, в следующие встречи и беседы, Маринетт осторожно выяснила, что первый Бражник был его отцом. Что это вынудило её бывшего напарника сначала отказаться от кольца, а потом — унаследовать новый Камень Чудес: несколько лет борьбы не прошли для первого Бражника бесследно, начались серьёзные проблемы с сердцем.

_  
— Нууру подгадил, — коротко пояснил ей Бражник во время одной из их встреч, поморщившись._

_— А если он подгадит и тебе? — ЛедиБаг беспокойно заёрзала в объятиях своего врага и сильнее прижалась к его груди. Бражник задумчиво провёл рукой по её волосам, вызвав волну мурашек по позвоночнику, и медленно проговорил:_

_— Я моложе и, надеюсь, здоровее, но на этот случай у меня есть план._

_Шёпот у Бражника даже при личной встрече перехватывал дыхание, будто бы подавляя волю и заставляя подчиниться. Маринетт тогда с удивлением подумала: магия это, или она просто безоговорочно погрязла в тех чувствах, на которые не имела никакого права. Не с этими серьгами в ушах._

_Бражник просто смотрел на неё, спокойно, с восхищением и сдержанным любованием, пока она буквально плавилась в безвольное нечто, лёжа с ним в кресле в небольшой квартире, которую он снимал специально для этих встреч._

Узнать имя съёмщика Маринетт так и не удосужилась, хотя возможности имелись. Тикки смотрела на бездействие своей подопечной с грустным отчаянием, но не сопротивлялась: покорно позволяла ей встречаться с врагом, не подговаривала застать того врасплох и отнять Камень Чудес.

Однажды Маринетт не выдержала и призвала квами к ответу. Ответ был неутешительным: владельцы Камней ЛедиБаг и Кота Нуара становились неразрывно связаны, и связь сохранялась даже после отказа от Камня Чудес. Она всё ещё оставалась привязана к своему бывшему напарнику, но это, пожалуй, было не самым печальным.

Печальнее оказалось то, что новый Кот Нуар смотрел на прежнюю ЛедиБаг уже знакомым ей взглядом, и Тикки подтвердила: магия привязанности распространилась и на него — в одностороннем порядке. От этой новости Маринетт ещё долгое время чувствовала вину: новый напарник отнюдь не был плохим человеком. Спокойный, рассудительный, но с налётом бунтарского духа, яркими прядями осевшего на тёмных волосах, он наверняка очаровывал людей и без маски. Наверняка и Маринетт бы понравился… но она не чувствовала ничего.

В её глазах они были просто напарниками, куда более «просто напарниками», чем это было с предыдущим Нуаром. Нынешним Бражником.

Через пару месяцев тайная связь с Бражником стала только сильнее: Маринетт уже не задумывалась о том, правильно всё это или нет. Она просто наслаждалась, тонула в волшебных бабочках в своей комнате, позволяла напускать на себя светлую акуму, чтобы пообщаться и не возражала, когда Бражник тихонько, очень дозированно использовал на ней свою магию, подчиняющую волю и пускающую по позвоночнику сотни мурашек. Чувства во время их с Бражником разговоров то и дело плясали на грани чего-то очень интимного, оставляя Маринетт после каждого подобного разговора только с досады покусывать губы. Только — потому что волшебные бабочки были глазами и ушами Бражника, и Маринетт не собиралась дарить своему врагу такое зрелище.

Впрочем, стеснение исчезло очень скоро — ещё через две мучительно-сладких недели, полных общения через светлых акум. Посреди этих двух недель объявилось аж трое акуманизированных, и ЛедиБаг в бою крайне озадачила своего напарника внезапным приступом вроде бы безадресной ревности, а потом она снова тайком встретилась со своим врагом на той самой квартире.

_  
ЛедиБаг переступила с пятки на носок, чуть не дрожа то ли от гнева, то ли от нетерпения, в то время как Бражник почти спокойно обернулся, отвлёкшись от смартфона. Почти — его выдавал нехороший, довольнющий блеск зелёных глаз. Когда он был Котом Нуаром, он был проще, он флиртовал со всей своей подростковой открытостью._

_Прежняя шкодливость никуда не исчезла, когда появилась личина Бражника. Шкодливость просто обрела другую форму: Бражнику нравилось играться с ЛедиБаг, испытывать её терпение, затягивать в свои сети. Кажется, её бывший напарник немного упивался своей властью над её эмоциями — и всё равно порой смотрел на неё, как на величайшую ценность._

_Вот как сейчас, например. С самым невинным видом, словно и не подозревал, насколько её бесило то, что он насылал акум на кого-то, кроме неё. Да, конечно, акуманизированным вряд ли доставались такие же восхитительные чары, что и ей, но всё же!.._

_— Три акумы за две недели? — ЛедиБаг поджала губы и сделала несколько шагов вперёд. — Смерти моей хочешь?_

_Бражник с усмешкой покачал головой и отбросил телефон в сторону кресла. Попал не глядя. Ну разумеется, её первый Кот Нуар на меткость не жаловался._

_— Нет, конечно. Не переживай, я слежу, чтобы ты не пострадала, ни один из акуманизированных и пальцем тебя не тронул, верно? — Бражник довольно ухмыльнулся очень знакомой нуаровской улыбкой._

_Всё верно: она никогда не была целью. Она подозревала, что может встать прямо перед лицом марионетки Бражника и будет в полной безопасности. Рядом с ней акуманизированные создавали только видимость опасности._

_Она шёпотом сняла трансформацию и глянула на Тикки. Квами понятливо скрылась где-то в стороне так и открытого балкона. Маринетт подняла голову и столкнулась взглядом с Бражником._

_— Давно хотела узнать почему. Почему ты продолжаешь… — она повела плечами._

_— Я должен завершить то, что начал отец. Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали, — Бражник задумчиво наклонил голову, его взгляд опустился ниже её глаз._

_Да, она всего лишь в домашней пижаме: но он уже столько наблюдал за ней в её комнате, что стесняться нечего. Хотя со стороны они наверняка смотрелись забавно: он — в стильном бледно-лиловом костюме и с маской на пол-лица как у Кота Нуара, только фиолетовой; она — в розовой пижаме в белый горох._

_— Я не об этом, — Маринетт вздохнула. Вокруг неё снова парили бабочки. Несколько штук уже привычно вцепились в волосы, и голову снова начало затоплять чувство собственной ведомости, взбиравшееся по позвоночнику, щекотавшее кончики пальцев и теплом оседавшее в животе. Одна из бабочек примостилась на нос, и Бражник мягким жестом прогнал волшебное насекомое. — Просто… ты вроде как заботишься о моей репутации? Чтобы никто не понял, что…_

_— Я вообще о тебе забочусь, — Бражник очертил пальцами в перчатках её подбородок. Его голос стал тише, пробирая до дрожи: — Как и всегда, моя Леди._

_— Использовать свои способности на мне — это тоже часть заботы? — Маринетт задрала подбородок, приподняв левую бровь и отчаянно делая вид, что недовольна этим. А дыхание перехватывало до дрожи в коленках._

_— Как будто это тебе не нравится, — иронично заметил Бражник шёпотом, и Маринетт облизнула губы._

_— У меня такое чувство, что ты пытаешься меня соблазнить читерством. Влияешь на мои эмоции, заставляешь, — Маринетт нервно рассмеялась, — ревновать тебя и акум к твоим несчастным марионеткам!.. Истинный злодей, мой уже не Котёнок._

_Бражник грустно улыбнулся и развёл руками: без переигрывания или притворства, в знакомых зелёных глазах мелькнуло тоскливое смирение. Вместе с взмахом его рук бабочки отлетели от Маринетт, схлынув как вода. Они затрепетали крыльями, забившись в неосвещенные углы комнаты и подсветив их своим волшебным голубовато-белым светом. Интерьер сразу преобразился, стал вызывать какое-то странное чувство неправильности, заставив Маринетт поежиться._

_А Бражник только печально отметил:_

_— Потому что без всего этого читерства ты вряд ли меня полюбишь. Как помнишь, я уже пытался, — губы у Бражника дёрнулись в слабом подобии улыбки, а Маринетт прислушалась к собственным чувствам: отозвав бабочек, он перестал неуловимо контролировать её эмоции._

_Вот только весьма определённое желание, связанное с её врагом, никуда не делось. Исчезло только неописуемое ощущение лёгкости и неуловимой тени наслаждения._

_Кажется, чары Бражника вызывают привыкание… Маринетт уставилась на своего врага, снова видя в этом смирившемся молодом человеке тень бывшего напарника._

_— Верни их, — она облизнула губы, сгорая от волнения._

_— Что?_

_Бражник, казалось, искренне удивился, что она вообще заговорила, а не сбежала, как только он потерял контроль. В его взгляде было немного вины, но в памяти Маринетт вдруг всплыли слова Тикки: они с бывшим напарником уже неразрывно связаны. Одной попыткой контроля над её жизнью больше, одной меньше — какая разница, если вариант «плыть по течению» казался Маринетт настолько привлекательным?_

_— Верни бабочек._

_Ответить или удивиться Бражник уже не успел: Маринетт целовала его, жадно, с надеждой, и будто бы ощущала каждую вновь подлетевшую к ней волшебную бабочку._

_Какое счастье, что костюм Бражника отлично расстегивался и снимался._

Со вздохом отложив курсовую по истории моды, Маринетт глянула на часы. Работа застопорилась: Маринетт то и дело срывалась в пучину воспоминаний о том, как началось всё это безумие, тянувшееся уже больше полугода. Она чувствовала себя предательницей, напарник в упор не видел ничего подозрительного, как и горожане, а Бражник… Бражник не торопился побеждать. Акумы становились всё зауряднее, в противовес всем его серьёзным заверениям, что от цели он не отступится.

Работа не задалась. Маринетт решительно встала из-за стола и медленно поплелась в душ, на ходу стягивая одежду. В ванной комнате Маринетт уставилась на собственное отражение, но ничего примечательного не обнаружила: так, лицо средней студенческой помятости, с некоторых ракурсов даже ничего вроде. Отмахнувшись от нескольких бабочек, она распустила волосы, и тяжёлые иссиня-чёрные пряди упали на плечи. Помотав головой, она сняла с себя оставшуюся одежду и включила воду.

Светлые бабочки разлетелись — кроме одной. Одна с уверенностью камикадзе метнулась под мелкие водяные брызги, исчезнув, едва коснулась кулона с стилизованным мотыльком — подарок Бражника, который Маринетт никогда не снимала.

— _Привет._

Маринетт шумно выдохнула, уперев ладони в плитку:

— Серьёзно? И с каких пор ты забыл о приличиях?

— _Хм,_ — задумчиво изрёк Бражник, и от одного звука его голоса в голове Маринетт вздрогнула. Чёртова магия! — _Это не чёртова магия, моя Леди, уверяю тебя, это всего лишь моя акума, но мне казалось, мы уже прошли тот этап в наших отношениях, когда обязательно помнить о приличиях, не так ли?_

Маринетт фыркнула, стараясь игнорировать незримое чужое присутствие:

— Но я же не заваливаюсь к тебе в душ без предупреждения!

— _Ты просто не знаешь, где он находится,_ — Бражник улыбнулся. Маринетт не обязательно было видеть его, чтобы знать, что он улыбается: это её бывший напарник, это её нынешний враг и это её тайная и самая большая любовь в жизни, от которой она буквально зависима, так что ничего удивительного в том, что она знала его как облупленного. Кроме имени, разумеется. — _Я соскучился, Багабу._

Закусив губу, Маринетт удержалась от пылкого и необдуманного «я тоже» в ответ. Не стоит подпитывать и без того раздутую самооценку Бражника. Старательно намыливая объёмную мочалку, Маринетт старалась не думать, что же может увидеть её враг. Как будто он ещё чего-то там не видел, в конце концов…

— Ты соскучился, а у меня экзамены на носу. Так что придётся тебе потерпеть.

Бражник тихонько усмехнулся. Наверняка покачал головой — Маринетт почти ощутила это.

— _Прости, но потерпеть придётся твоим экзаменам. Там твой другой Кот развлекается с моей акумой, но не торопись, это не срочно,_ — Бражник улыбался, будто бы шепча ей всё это на ухо, и Маринетт не удержалась от взволнованного вздоха. Ну и довелось же ей втюриться в совершенно беспринципного соблазнителя!..

На её мысли Бражник не ответил (из остатков вежливости, не иначе), хотя Маринетт отлично знала, что он их слышит, и она была благодарна хотя бы за это. Поджав губы, она как можно более недовольно фыркнула:

— Значит так: сейчас я приму душ без твоего участия, а потом — разберусь с твоей акумой. И в твоих же интересах, чтобы и горожане, и мой нынешний напарник были целы и невредимы к тому времени, как я появлюсь, ясно? — голос у Маринетт звенел строгостью, но Бражника обмануть не удалось.

— _А потом ты придёшь ко мне?_

Маринетт вздохнула, откинув с лица мокрые пряди:

— Да.

— _Договорились,_ — мурлыкнул ей на ухо Бражник, оставляя её в душе совсем одну.

***

В ставшей почти родной съёмной квартире как обычно горел всего один светильник — массивный торшер у кресла. Весьма удобного, кстати, даже если сидеть там вдвоём, Маринетт это по опыту знала. Хотя, в кровати, конечно, было на порядок просторнее.

Маринетт потёрлась щекой о плечо Бражника, устраиваясь поудобнее, и не без удовольствия прижалась ещё ближе, повинуясь сжавшейся на талии мужской ладони.

— Итак, — она облизнула губы и смущённо потупилась под заинтересованно-шкодливым взглядом Бражника, — каков план?..

— Ты пытаешься расколоть меня каждый раз, — польщённо усмехнулся Бражник. — Я начинаю думать, что ты не влюблена, а просто пытаешься соблазнить меня и выведать информацию.

Возмущённо фыркнув, Маринетт попыталась отстраниться, но тут же была поймана в крепкие объятия, вынудившие её практически улечься на Бражника в ещё более неоднозначной позе. Покраснев, она попыталась отвести взгляд:

— Эй, кто кого ещё соблазнил?!

— Ну ладно, уговорила, всё-таки я тебя, — ни тени вины или хотя бы её иллюзии на лице у Бражника не было, он задумчиво пропустил пятерню через тёмные пряди, беспорядочно свисавшие вокруг лица Маринетт.

— Не расскажешь? — Маринетт сощурилась, и мужчина под её взглядом помрачнел. — Скажешь сейчас «нет», и я больше никогда не подниму этот вопрос, обещаю. И… можешь в обмен за свою тайну тоже что-нибудь попросить, — она неловко пожала плечами, прекрасно понимая, что слишком увязла в этих чувствах и отдаст что угодно даже не в обмен.

Просто так.

— Даже твой Камень Чудес? — Бражник посмотрел на неё с вызовом.

— Я могу отдать серьги тебе хоть сейчас, и без всяких обменов, — нервно усмехнувшись, призналась Маринетт и виновато отвела взгляд.

Пальцы Бражника скользнули по правой мочке уха, заставив Маринетт напряжённо замереть. Бражник только грустно улыбнулся и привлёк Маринетт, чтобы коротко и почти невинно поцеловать. Он вздохнул:

— Не надо. Пусть всё будет честно. Я… как и мой отец, я хочу вернуть одного очень близкого нам человека. С помощью магии Камней Чудес. Можно, конечно, воскресить этого человека, но магия тогда убьёт кого-то взамен. Я так не хочу, да и отец не хотел бы. Безопаснее всего просто отмотать время вспять.

Просто. Х-ха! Маринетт слишком хорошо знала бывшего напарника и отлично видела, что он смотрел на неё, но мысленно был где-то очень далеко. Не здесь.

Наверное, в том самом прошлом, которое жаждал изменить.

И она его, пожалуй, не осуждала. Её бывший напарник, её Котёнок… её Бражник просто хотел быть счастливым, и она просто не могла его осуждать.

Маринетт успокаивающе погладила его по голове, зарывшись пальцами в золотистые пряди. Она тихо отметила:

— Ты сказал, что хочешь сделать всё честно, но каждая следующая акума всё слабее. Если это забота обо мне, то тебе нужно выбирать, хочешь ли ты честной игры или абсолютной безопасности для меня.

Взгляд у Бражника стал ещё более затравленным, словно Маринетт умудрилась затронуть что-то ещё более запретное, чем мотивы обоих обладателей Камня Мотылька. Он отвёл взгляд, помявшись, но всё же ответил:

— Знаешь, я почти уверен: ты не полюбишь меня, настоящего меня без всей этой магии, — от его нервного взмаха рукой с кровати вспорхнули несколько бабочек, — а когда я отмотаю время, ты всё забудешь. Все забудут, кроме меня. И… я согласен на эту цену: видеть женщину, которую бесконечно люблю, и не иметь на неё никакого права, потому что она не знает и не помнит меня. Да, я, конечно, попытаюсь завоевать твоё сердце и в другом времени — честно, без бабочек, просто… — он нервно улыбнулся, — …как нормальный человек. Но я очень боюсь, что не выйдет.

Маринетт замотала головой, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть обречённый взгляд Бражника:

— Т-ты… Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я о тебе думаю, насколько я тебя люблю, ты буквально знаешь всё, что творится у меня в голове, и ты ещё сомневаешься, влюблюсь ли я в тебя по новой?! — она несильно ударила его кулачком в плечо, не находя никаких иных способов, чтобы выразить своё возмущение.

Бражник только грустно улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза:

— Просто дай мне ещё немного времени, чтобы запомнить тебя такой.

Маринетт поджала губы, силясь удержать подступившие слёзы:

— Сколько?

— Я не знаю. Полгода? Год?..

Маринетт не ответила, порывисто наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать своего врага. В голову вдруг пришло жуткое осознание того, что магия Камней Чудес может разделить их так, что они будут живы и здоровы в новом времени, но так и не смогут встретиться и снова быть вместе. Сердце сжал неясный страх, и отсчёт времени до решающей, единственно честной акумы вдруг стал отсчётом отмеренного срока для их наполненного бабочками и магией романа.

Бражник отвечал на каждый поцелуй с таким же ясно читаемым отчаянием, и всё, что Маринетт могла, — оставить хотя бы ему самые прекрасные воспоминания об этом времени.

***

***

***

Маринетт на этот раз не опоздала: мастерская уже открыта, но никого из практикантов ещё не было. Отсутствовали пока и модели, с которыми им предстояло работать. Подавив взволнованную улыбку, она вытащила смартфон в надежде отвлечься от нервов просмотром ленты новостей. Увы и ах, восторг от первой настоящей практики, да ещё и в числе счастливчиков, попавших к самому Габриэлю Агресту, никак не желал исчезать из груди.

В мастерской раздались шаги, и Маринетт чуть не уронила смартфон от неожиданности. Подняв голову, она столкнулась взглядом с незнакомцем — или почти незнакомцем, высокий молодой человек казался смутно знакомым, отчего Маринетт странным образом бросало в дрожь.

И она не была уверена, что от испуга.

Незнакомец доброжелательно улыбнулся, хитро глянув на неё зелёными глазами, и осторожно уточнил:

— Вы ведь Маринетт?

Она прикусила губу: всё-таки не незнакомец?.. Торопливо перебирая в голове все варианты, где она могла видеть светловолосого модель (студентом-дизайнером он точно не был), Маринетт ответила вопросом на вопрос:

— Простите, мы с вами уже где-то встречались? Ваше лицо мне кажется знакомым.

На лице незнакомца промелькнуло странное, чуть удивлённое и в то же время полное надежды выражение, но он почти сразу взял себя в руки:

— Вроде нет. Я модель и по совместительству сын Габриэля Агреста, — он чуть смущённо пожал плечами. — Раз уж вы изучаете моду, то наверняка видели меня где-то на фото или на показе.

Вспыхнув от смущения — умудрилась не узнать сына обожаемого дизайнера! — Маринетт кивнула, признав аргументы молодого человека вполне логичными. Адриана Агреста она могла видеть только на экране или в журнале: ходили слухи, что он вёл крайне замкнутый образ жизни: домашнее обучение, работа в компании отца и почти никаких друзей — так что шансов пересечься до этого момента у них действительно не было.

Адриан Агрест присел за стол напротив Маринетт и задумчиво наклонил голову, словно разглядывал и любовался ей, отчего она почувствовала себя… странно. Словно в облаке сотни бабочек, затуманивающих разум.

Сравнение пришло в голову как-то само, озадачив Маринетт, и она ответила сидящему напротив Адриану его же монетой: стала внимательно разглядывать. А посмотреть было на что и помимо отличной фигуры! В конце концов, одежда из последней коллекции Габриэля Агреста не могла не привлечь внимания.

Взгляд вдруг зацепился за аккуратную брошь — фиолетовую капельку — на отлёте воротника рубашки, и Маринетт почувствовала, словно пытается уцепиться за какое-то ускользающее от неё воспоминание. Она моргнула и ещё раз уточнила:

— Мы с вами точно не были знакомы раньше?..

Губы Адриана дёрнулись в какой-то странной, понимающей улыбке, и он прошептал:

— Не в этой жизни, Маринетт. Но я был бы не против познакомиться поближе.

Проникновенный шёпот, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно, заставил Маринетт вздрогнуть от пробежавших по позвоночнику мурашек. В словах, во взгляде, в улыбке… везде чувствовалось что-то смутное, уже встречавшееся ей, но воспоминания ускользали, будто испуганные бабочки из человеческих ладоней.

Маринетт неловко улыбнулась и чуть заторможено кивнула, отчётливо ощущая, что тонет.

Она пока не знала в чём.

 _«В бабочках»,_ — услужливо подсказал тихий шёпот в её голове.


End file.
